An Unexpected Predicament
by Ellonor
Summary: Deryn has a problem.
1. Chapter 1

_But I cant be_, "Pregnant_,_" Deryn whispered, her hand flying protectively to the flat plains of her stomach. She prodded her abdomen with the tip of her finger, wondering idly if something, or _someone_, would poke back. But that wasn't possible. How long had it been? Five weeks, six? Her stomach felt the same as ever; flat, hard. And yet she was overdue.

"Barking spiders," she muttered, dropping back onto her bed with a slim hand splayed over her pale face, the other remaining over her belly button. _Pregnant, baby, mother. _All words she would never have dreamed of including in her future when she'd joined the crew of the leviathan. _Lover_. Another one she hadn't predicted. Her tummy rumbled and she sat bolt right up. _That couldn't have been._...No. She was just hungry. Ravenous really. But she couldn't leave. Deryn groaned. Alek would be in the mess, waiting for her. If she didn't show he would desert his duties just as she had done and come looking for her. He would find her easily, and holding her self together in his presence didn't seem the least bit plausible. Was her face pale? Did she look drawn and green?

Deryn thumped her feet onto the floor and reached for her boots moodily. The rubber soles squeaked mournfully as she dragged them to her, reflecting her mood. She slid her feet into the tough leather and laced them up tight, over the hem of her pants. Flipping the small calendar shut, she dropped it into her open bag and drew the draw strings over it. She kicked it back under her bed with a sense of satisfaction, and stomped to the door.

Flinging it open, she jumped and leapt back. Alek stood solemnly in the hall, poised to knock. He dropped his hand and blinked. "Deryn," he said mildly, "You're not wearing a shirt."

Deryn glanced down at her bound chest and saw he was right.

"Aye." Her face reddening alarmingly, she grabbed his hand and dragged him into the room, pushing the door shut behind them with a foot.

"Are you quite alright?" he inquired curiously, "You seem somewhat...Contorted."

She snatched her shirt off her pristinely made bed and yanked it over her head, fumbling with the remaining buttons. "Blasted buttons," she muttered, frustrated.

"Here," Alek stepped forwards and gently removed her hands, replacing them with his own. "Let me."

Deryn shivered when his nimble clanker fingers brushed her skin, sending a shock of electricity though her body. Alek grinned at her. "Better?"

No it was not bloody better. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight, feeling the strength of his muscles through his oil slicked, Hapsburg uniform. He staggered back a step, winding his arms around her and squeezing tight.

"Alek," she mumbled into his neck. "something disastrous has happened."

He drew away. "I gathered." he wiped away her tears with his calloused thumb and she sniffled. "Though I have nothing against you throwing yourself at me like a damsel in distress, it doesn't seem like a very Deryn cause of action." She bit back a very unDeryn like giggle and hit him lighlty over the head. Barking princes.

"What is it?" he asked, his endearing green eyes flooding with concern.

She drew in a very deep breath and paused, flexing her fingers against each other. "Alek, I think I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to take this opportunity to point out that there may be more still to come of this story, thanks to readers actually showing an interest. Unfortunately, I have not put much thought into how i may play out, so input please! I would not object to opinions and ideas. Enjoy!**

He stared at her. "Pregnant."

She nodded.

"You're going to have a baby?"

She nodded again, fingering the fabric of her sleeve.

"Is it...Mine?"

She exploded. "Of course it is you daft ninny!" She shoved him. "Who else?"

"My apologies," he muttered and grimaced at her. "Sorry." She glared at him and he reached out hesitantly, "May I...?"

He kissed her, untucking her shirt with one hand, holding her head with the other. Alek lay his fine fingers flat on her stomach, cold against her skin under her shirt. Smiling now, he mumbled into her ear, "I love you Deryn Sharp. This isn't going to change anything."

She leaned into him, "This is going to change _everything_ Alek. I'm a girl and I'm spoilt." A tear seeped out the corner of her eye and ran down her face. They're going to throw me off the Leviathan when this is discovered."

"Oh they wouldn't dare," Alek said darkly, "not if Barlow has anything to say about it."

Deryn moaned. "What will my mother say Alek. I'll be unmarried with a baby."

"No," Alek said firmly, caressing her cheek. "That's not going to happen. This is my fault, and I am going to help you."

Deryn threw her hand up and flopped back onto her bed no longer immaculate bed. "What_ can_ we do Alek?"

His forehead creased in concentration. Deryn rolled her eyes in a gesture which he missed; nothing was ever simple with barking prince Aleksandar of Hohenberg. After a moment of careful contemplation he sat down at her side and took both her hands in his. He kissed her again, soft and sweet. Deryn had never known how perfect a kiss could be till she'd met her clanker lover.

"We can get married Deryn. You and I."


End file.
